


景裴车

by Avioline



Category: Avioline
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avioline/pseuds/Avioline





	景裴车

森林中黑雾萦绕。

“救命!救救我.."稚嫩的童声响彻空谷。

年幼的裴文德倒在地上，一边用手拖动身体向后挪动，一边尝试着呼救。

在他的面前，是一头近乎六尺高的黑狼妖。

黑狼妖步步紧逼，终于将年幼的裴文德堵在了悬崖边上，使他无路可退，眼见得狼妖纵身一跃，张开血盆大口扑向了年幼的裴文德。

一道白色的闪电从角落里窜了出来，一头将狼妖撞翻在地，扑在狼妖的脖颈处开始撕咬起来。

狼妖在地上翻滚挣扎着，却也无济于事。

这狼妖虽身材高大，但动作却极其缓慢，耐不住那白色的闪电却体型小巧，灵活自如，不一会就咬穿了狼妖的喉管，将狼妖制服。

年幼的裴文德这才看清，原来那道所谓的白色闪电，不过是一只白狐。  
此时的白狐背对着裴文德，经过刚才的一番打斗，已是满身的狼妖血，原本莲松的白色皮毛也被殷红的鲜血打湿，一缕一缕的贴在一起。

裴文德起身想要偷偷靠近它。

白狐却突然回过头来，意味深长的看了一眼年幼的裴文德后，转身离去了。  
那目光太过复杂，年幼的裴文德无法分清那里面究竟包含的怎样的情绪，但他依旧能敏锐的感觉到，自己与这狐狸，似乎有什么联系。 

年幼的裴文德就这样愣愣的呆在原地思考着,直到白狐的身影已经有些难以分辨才赫然缓过神来，追了上去。

“小狐狸!回来!别走..”

那狐狸却如同听不到一般，越跑越快，直至消失不见。

“小狐狸，别走..别走!”裴文德挣扎着从梦中惊醒，剧烈的喘息着，身上的衣服已经被冷汗湿透。

裴文德缓缓的支起上身，一只手揉了揉自己的眉心。

又是狐狸..…

最近不知怎的，总做些稀奇古怪的梦，不同的时间，不同的场景，唯一不变的就是那只白色的狐狸。

裴文德搜寻了自己的所有记忆，也想不出半分自己与这狐狸的关系，可这狐狸却如此锲而不舍的重复出现在自己的梦中...

裴文德皱紧了眉头思量着。

真的只是梦吗?

“裴文德!”一个粗旷的声音打断了裴文德的思绪。

裴文德从塌上一跃而下，慌忙的从桌上拿起自己的佩剑，冲出屋外，向来人做了深深的一揖。

“臣在。”

“近日李庄后山常常传出婴儿的啼哭声，村民都在流传有妖物藏于后山，闹得人心惶惶。朝廷特命我缉妖司前往李庄降伏山妖，我将此重任委托与你，你可受的起?“来人身材魁梧，说话字正腔圆。

“能为朝廷效力，臣荣幸至极。”裴文德半跪下来，又深深做了一揖。

“很好，今夜你先准备一下，明天一早就可以启程了。”

“是!”

李庄后山内

裴文德在后山的森林中闭着眼打坐，感受着后山内妖气的动向。

"咔嚓。”树枝折断的声音在不远出响起。

“谁!”裴文德敏锐的感受到一股强烈的妖气，猛地睁开了双眼。

一道黑影从裴文德面前闪过，飞向森林深处。

“哪里跑!"裴文德起身拔出佩剑，向黑影飞去的方向追赶。

那黑影像有意与他兜圈子似的，时隐时现，将裴文德引到了森林的深处。

裴文德满心只想着捉拿妖怪，没有记住来时的路，待到反应过来自己置身于何处时，已经为时已晚。  
森林的深处，每个方向几乎一模一样，白日有人误入到这里还会迷失，更何况是在这无月无星的阴郁的夜晚。

裴文德就这么漫无目的的走着，渐渐的他发现，不远处好像有隐隐约约的灯光在闪烁，裴文德心里一惊，这深山老林里，竟然还会有人?

“轰隆”一-声惊雷在天空炸响，锐利的闪电刺破无尽的夜空，眼看天就要下雨了。

不管了不管了，与其被雨淋着，还不如进去一-探究竟。

这么想着，裴文德就向着光源出迈进，随着距离的拉近，光源原本的模样清晰的展现在裴文德的眼前。

这是灯火通明的架空三层楼阁，四周烟雾缭绕。

红栏绿瓦，四个高高翘起的屋檐分别坠着铃铛，发出清脆的响声，阁内时不时的传来阵阵隐隐约约的靡靡之音。

"吱嘎－”裴文德踏上了台阶。

台阶上长满了青苔，表面有些湿滑。  
就在裴文德登上二层准备推门而入的时候，楼阁的大门被自动打开了，一阵暖风夹杂着花瓣扑面而来，吹的裴文德睁不开眼，只能看到模模糊糊的色块。

过了好一阵，那暖风才渐渐平息下去，裴文德睁开了眼睛，房间内灯火通明宛如白昼。

其间挂满了白色的帏帐，烟雾弥漫，里面人影隐隐绰绰看不真切。

空气中弥漫着一股特殊的香味。

裴文德只觉得一股热流从小腹处升起蔓延到全身，喉咙干的像是起了火，体温开始渐渐升高。

这香味有问题!

裴文德发现了自己身体的异样，欲转身逃走。

“嗯.."一声闷哼从帐中传来，屋内香风又起，地上的花瓣被夹带着在空中飞舞。

裴文德觉得身体像是被一种无形的力量硬生生的掰了回来,脚步也不受控制的向帏帐走

不要去!停下!

裴文德在心中大喊，可脚步却没有停下，他的身体和意识像是分裂成两半。

轻薄的纱帐被风卷起一角，露出了帐内人的一片衣角，里面的情景令他目瞪口呆。

一个男子低着头靠在塌上，衣衫半敞，露出大片雪白的胸膛，双腿大开，腿间的紫红的巨物昂扬挺立。

男子白皙细长如玉簪的手指握住了腿间的那物快速的撸动，他..…在自亵!

"嗯啊.…"细细的低吟从公子景的口中溢出。

忽然，公子景似乎发现了裴文德，抬起头，桃花眼中满是情欲。

公子景向裴文德挑了挑眉梢，媚眼如丝,无声的引诱挑逗着，动作并没有因裴文德的侵入被打断，反而加重了手上的力道。

紧接着，他伸出了另一只手，白皙的手指轻轻刮了一下巨物的顶端，沾上了点点白浊，粘稠的精液拉出细细的丝线。

公子景将沾有精液的手放在嘴前，眼睛却未从裴文德身上离开,公子景伸出殷红的舌头，打着转儿的将手上的精液舔弄干净，仿佛自己不是在舔弄手指，而是男子的阳具!  
红白间的碰撞刺激着裴文德的眼球，身下阳具慢慢开始扬起了头，肿胀的发疼。

“过来啊..”公子景笑得妩媚，冲着裴文德勾了勾手。

"轰!”裴文德觉得有什么东西在自己的脑中炸开，他不由自主的来到公子景的面前。

公子景起身慢慢的爬向裴文德，伸手抓住裴文德的衣襟，一点一点的向上攀爬，直到视线与裴文德保持水平。

他扶了扶裴文德被汗水浸湿的鬓角，薄唇轻启柔声道:"文德..…”

裴文德此刻只觉得现在如同置身于火炉之中，浑身上下无比的燥热，脑袋也晕晕乎乎的，周围的场景也看不真切，只看到眼前一-双鲜红诱 人的薄唇在一张一 阖喊着自己的名字。

他也不知为何，如同鬼迷心窍一般，倾身吻了上去，撕扯着公子景的衣服。

公子景没有躲闪，反而带着纵容的笑意，安慰般的轻轻拍了拍他的背，任由着裴文德吸吮着自己的嘴唇，“呵.….文德，不要着急，夜还长。”

裴文德现在已然欲火焚身，完全听不到任何声音，他现在只想要发泄自己蓬勃的欲望!

他将公子景按回到塌上，俯身压了下去。

不料，刚刚还文弱可欺的公子景，下一秒就将裴文德压在了自己的身下，将两人的位置对调过来。

裴文德本能的伸手去推，却发现自己已经完全使不上劲儿了，他又尝试着调动自己的内力，也是没有任何反应，他现在完全清醒了，知道自己中了计!

“你阴我!“裴文德咬牙切齿的薅住公子景的衣领，强迫公子景俯下身来与自己对视。

“是啊，不然我怎么得到你呢? "公子景舔了舔嘴角，弯起眉眼像是只吃饱喝足的狐狸。

说着，他就将裴文德的双手按在裴文德的头顶，解下了自己的腰封，缠在了裴文德的手腕上，将他系在了旁边的栏杆上。

“放开我!”裴文德如今已被卸掉了全身力气，内力全无，只能小幅度的扭动身体挣扎着，就像是砧板上的鱼肉任人宰割。

“不哦…”公子景用手指描绘着裴文德嘴唇的形状，阴阳怪气的笑着说道，眼中闪着狡黠的精光。

“你不知道，我有多想你..…"

想他?自己同他认识吗?

裴文德刚想张嘴问个究竟，却被公子景撕开了胸前的衣裳!

公子景将裴文德的衣服一件一件的尽数剥落， 扔在了地上，裴文德纤细修长线条美好的躯体就这样暴露在空气中，在明亮如白昼的房间内，每一寸肌肤都被看的一清二楚。

公子景留恋的抚摸着裴文德的胸膛，将头缓缓底下，埋在了裴文德的脖颈里，找准一小块肌肤细细吮吸，发出色情的“滋滋”的水声。

房间过于空旷，声音被放大了无数倍，将裴文德羞的赤耳面红。

“你放.…嗯啊!"裴文德想要张口制止公子景的下一步动作，公子景却如听不到一般，一路向下，在裴文德光洁的胸膛上留下一个个暧昧的红色吻痕。

"嗯啊!”公子景在裴文德粉红的茱萸上重重一吸，用舌尖时浅时重的按压，引得裴文德浑身颤抖。

公子景的一只手扶着裴文德纤细的腰，将裴文德压向自己，另一只手缓缓的来到裴文德早已挺立的茎身，用手指摩擦着铃口。

那里最是脆弱敏感,公子景仅仅用一只手逗弄了几下，裴文德就被刺激的向上弓起身子，一滴泪顺着眼角缓缓淌下。

公子景温柔的吻去了泪珠，手上的撸动的动作却逐渐加快。

“哈..唔啊!要，要去了.……”全身的触觉都集中到了身下的那一处，裴文德只觉得一道白光冲上了脑中，眼前有大片大片的烟花炸开，一切都变得虚无缥缈起来。

高潮的裴文德此刻像是搁浅的鱼，大口大口的呼吸着新鲜的空气，一些来不及咽下的津液顺着脖颈滴答滴答的浸湿身下的床榻。

“文德，你射了好多!看看你的杰作。”公子景像是炫耀一般，张开手在裴文德眼前来回摇晃，白皙修长如玉簪的五指上沾满了粘稠的精液。

“别说了!"裴文德双眼紧闭，将脸扭到了一边去，耳根红的能滴出血来。

公子景轻笑着，乖乖闭了嘴，拉开裴文德的双腿，手指向更加隐秘的地方探去。

“别碰那里!出去!出去!"裴文德感受到了自己那处被一只手指入侵，双腿疯狂蹬动，身体的剧烈扭动起来，肠肉一点点蠕动着，想要将公子景挤出去。

裴文德从小修习的是四书五经深明大义，连花天酒地也不曾有过，更别说晓得男子同男子怎样行房，可这隐秘之处却被仅有一-面之缘的男子探寻，让他怎能不惊恐。

公子景感受到了裴文德的恐惧，捧起裴文德的脸，柔声说道。

“文德，文德，看我眼睛..”

公子景的声音低沉而温柔，起到了极大的安抚作用，裴文德渐渐平静下来，睁开眼睛，措不及防的跌入一双深邃的眼中。

黝黑的眸子像是藏纳满天繁星，一双桃花眼满是深情与疼惜。

“相信我，好吗?”

不知为什么，公子景的声音像是有种特殊的魔力，能让人毫无缘由的相信他，裴文德鬼使神差的点点头，心里的防线开始崩溃，死死绞尽公子景的肠肉也渐渐放松下来。

公子景的手指在裴文德的体内一寸寸的探索，时浅时重的按压着细嫩的肠肉进行扩张，外面的褶皱也被公子景一一抚平。

不一会儿，干涩的甬道就开始分泌出肠液，滴滴答答的顺着大腿根流淌，闪闪发亮。

粉红色的花穴也开始适应了公子景的入侵变得十分松软，一开一阖的吞吐着公子景的手指，每次公子景的手指抽出时，肠肉都会挽留似的缩紧。

“唔啊.….”苏苏麻麻的电流感从尾椎骨蔓延至全身，随着公子景手指的不断抽送，那股电流感越发强烈，粘腻的快感不断吞噬着裴文德的理智，将他拉入欲望的深渊。

他还想要更多….更多...

公子景觉得时机差不多了，将手指缓缓的抽出，在裴文德的腰下垫了个枕头，抬起他的腿架在自己的肩头，吻了吻裴文德的额角。

“文德，我忍不住了。”

昂扬已久的巨物就等待着这一刻的到来， 顶端在水淋淋的穴口处蹭了几下之后，一寸寸的顶了进去。

灼热肉刃劈开内壁，开拓着青涩紧致的疆土，像是初经人事的少女，羞涩又放荡的欢迎着公子景的到来。

“嗯……”裴文德死死的咬着下唇，扬起头承受着公子景的入侵，汗水顺着额头滑下，表情似痛苦，又像是欢愉。

那种被进入的感觉过于清晰，炽热的肉刃一点点的挤开自己的肠肉向着更深的地方深入，裴文德甚至能准确的描绘肉刃的形状，连同上面的跳动的脉络裴文德也能感受得到。

褶皱被撑开到极致，变成一层薄膜紧紧的裹着肉刃，里面的血管也清晰可见。

由于公子景的入侵，大量的肠液无处躲藏，顺着两人的交合处淅淅沥沥淌下来，两人的股间一片泥泞。

公子景也是忍耐到极限，胸膛剧烈的起伏，呼吸也越发的粗重。

自己的肉刃被裴文德死死绞紧，湿热滑腻如锦帛的肠肉将自己包围的感觉让公子景为之痴狂。

他开始缓缓的抽动，每次抽出都会带出一小节鲜红的肠肉，挺进时又全部送回。

“呜呜….啊!嗯啊..…”裴文德此时喘息中已经带上了哭腔，陌生且强烈的快感将裴文德包围，使得他有些无所适从，双手被束缚的他无法获得做出更多的动作，只能用腿更加用力的夹紧公子景。

就像是在无声的索取。

公子景仿佛受到了鼓舞，顶弄的动作忽然加快，整根抽出后又狠狠的顶进去，两个露在外面的囊袋啪啪的狠狠撞击着裴文德的臀肉，将花穴周围的肌肤拍打的变成了色情的粉红。

此刻的裴文德双腿架在公子景的肩头，承受着来自公子景疯狂的进攻，身体几乎对折了过来，这个体位使裴文德能将两人交合的部位看的一清二楚。

公子景的肉刃在自己的花穴内来回顶送，隐秘而稚嫩的花穴此刻正费力的吞吐着公子景的巨物，精液混合着肠液在公子景的动作下被打成了细细的泡沫在两人的交合之处聚集，耻毛被打湿成一缕一缕的，贴在股间。

裴文德就这样被迫承受着这样香艳色情的画面，几乎要将他羞死过去。

“哈.…呜啊.…”裴文德被公子景的一上一下的晃动，眉眼含春，眼尾一抹殷红十分诱人，身子时不时的轻微颤抖，腰不由自主的扭动，以承受来自公子景猛烈的顶弄，舒爽的连脚趾都蜷缩起来，快感如潮水几乎要将他溺毙。

床榻随着两人的动作剧烈晃动，掩盖了一部分两个交合的"啪啪"声。

不知过了多久，裴文德终于忍受不住了，哽咽的求饶。

“不要了….呜….我….呜啊!我不要了..”

公子景俯身亲吻裴文德哭红的鼻尖,"文德..再忍忍，马上就好了。”

说着，身下的动作越来越快，也越来越猛浪。

“啊…..啊哈!”裴文德尖叫起来，被公子景突然的加速弄得措不及防。

终于，在公子景顶弄了数十下之后，低吼了一声，用力一挺，将精液尽数喷酒在了裴文德柔软的内壁上。

“啊啊啊!要去了!"快感层层堆积终于达到了顶峰，肠肉死死的绞住公子景之后，裴文德再一次射了出来。

裴文德觉得自己似乎登上了云端，失重感使得裴文德的双眼失焦，眼前的情景变得一片模糊，一大堆熟悉又陌生的记忆幻灯片一样一幕幕在出现脑海中...  
（by the way：盗文sm。）


End file.
